1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for analyzing a gait pattern and, more particularly, to a gait pattern analyzing method for calculating a center of pressure (COP) by using a local area having a maximum force sensing resistor (FSR) sum by reflecting (or considering) the characteristics of an insole type FSR sensor and the characteristics of the skeletal structure of a foot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In “Movement, Posture, and Gait Measuring Method and Treatment System” (Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0894895), a center of gravity (COG) and a center of pressure (COP) are calculated by using signals from FSR sensors in relation to gait measurement. In this case, a plurality of FSR sensors are used, and a maximum FSR output value is detected from among the values measured by using the plurality of FSR sensors, which is estimated as the COP.
However, the algorithm estimating the maximum FSR output value as the COP is problematic when applied to a general FSR sensor manufactured in the shape of a shoe insole. Namely, the FSR sensor generates a high value when the pressure is applied to an accurate point due to its characteristics; however, when the skeletal structure of a foot is taken into consideration, an FSR sensor to which a maximum pressure is not applied may have a higher value in actuality. For example, if the FSR sensor is exactly placed at the bottom of the bone of the toe, even when the strongest pressure is applied to the bottom of the front portion of a first metatarsus in actuality, an FSR sensor of the corresponding toe may have the highest FSR output value.
Thus, in the related art, the COP calculation is inaccurately performed due to the failure of properly reflecting (or considering) the skeletal structure of a foot and the characteristics of the FSR sensors. Also, when the COP is calculated by simply averaging the entire FSR pressure values, an unnecessary pressure value generated as a user wears shoes is reflected (or included) in the COP calculation.